


Our Kind of Lullaby *aesthetic*

by Anonymous



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aesthetic for 2am_Limbo's "Our Kind of Lullaby" for the November TRC Gift Exchange
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: TRC Secret Pal Fic Exchange: November 2020





	Our Kind of Lullaby *aesthetic*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2am_limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Kind of Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019756) by [2am_limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo). 



> Here is an aesthetic inspired by 2am_Limbo's "Our Kind of Lullaby." This was a beautiful fic, I loved the atmosphere and Adam letting Ronan take charge was just *chef's kiss*

[“So what do you want?” Ronan whispered huskily in Adam’s good ear.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019756)

[“I want you to do whatever you want to me.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019756)


End file.
